1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pier-repairing and reinforcing panel and a method of repairing and reinforcing a pier using such panels. The pier-repairing and reinforcing panel is installed in the edge of outside, the combining member having combining holes inserted by a bolt, locking ribs which has a plurality of locking holes formed in the edge of inside, reinforcing ribs formed inside of locking ribs, clips with locking projection at one-side to insert into locking hole. The method of repairing and reinforcing a pier comprises the process of: installing watertight caisson around a pier; removing water from the gap between the caisson and pier, eliminating impurities from the pier's surface, and installing a plurality of panels around the pier while sealing the junctions of the panels, arraying a plurality of reinforcing steel bars in the gap between the pier and panels, fixing the panels to the steel bars or the pier using anchor bolts, and filling the gap between the pier and the panels with concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a pier should be repaired or reinforced immediately when the strength of covered concrete weakened by freezing or melting, corrosion of the steel bar occurs due to the separation of material and lack of the covering, abrasion and erosion by collision with conveying material and whirlpool, and also neutralization of concrete has been founded.
As shown in FIG. 1, the method of repairing and reinforcing piers is that installing Blast tank (106) and a caisson (106) equipped with a watertight tube (105) around the pier (100), removing water from the gap between the caisson (101) and the pier (100), a worker (102) comes down through the wire (103) to repair and reinforce it.
However, the prior art for repairing and reinforcing the said pier has still some disadvantages such as spots resulting from partial repairing of the pier (100), partial separation or erosion by the lack of adhesiveness with a concrete, and still the repaired pier (100) immersed in the water after repairing.